Saints Row: The Movie (2018 film)
Saints Row: The Movie is an american 2018 crime drama film starring Keith David, John Turturro, Jason C. Miller and Mike Smith. *Directed by Stanley Dorfman *Produced by Jason Blum *Starring *Keith David *John Turturro *Jason C. Miller *Mike Smith *Sy Smith *Antwon Tanner *Bill Cobbs *Andrea Zafra *Carlos Ferro *Michael Clarke Duncan *Ogie Banks *Luke Evans *Amy Hill *David Carradine *Jason Gedrick *Andrew Kishino *Lady Gaga *Run time *2 hour 16 min *Release Date *February 27 2018 *Distributor *American International Movies *Rating *PG-13 Plot *Scene 1: Julius Little (Keith David) knows that a corrupt police officer named Jonathan (John Turturro), Jackson (Jason C. Miller) and Indy (Mike Smith) are looking for the help there saying and then a group of Saints and then they drive to help themselves get instructed. Scene 2: Julius, Jonathan, Jackson and Indy finds out that the custom gang members have arrived and then they kill them both together and then they get out of the area and then Julius drives to his house to get some rest and go to sleep and then he wakes up and then gets a contract ordered. Scene 3: Julius drives to a church and then he is visited by Jonathan who is looking on and then he drives to a gunshop and then he buys a gun from the gunsmith and then he purches the weapon and then he shoots and kills the gunsmith and then leaves. Scene 4: Julius drives to the place to meet the Vice Kings and then Jonathan looks for the Vice Kings and then Julius kills the Vice Kings again and then he abandons and leaves Jonathan behind. Scene 5 Julius goes to the car and then the Vice Kings arrive to get his location and then Julius kills the Vice Kings and then gets back in the car. Scene 6 Julius and Jonathan has a group of Vice Kings and then Julius kills the 2 Vice Kings and then the rest of the Vice Kings are arrested by police and then gets to the Forgive and Forget Store and then goes inside to talk. Scene 7 Julius takes Jonathan to a Freckle's place in Mission Beach to be dropped off and then Julius drops off Jonathan at the Freckle's place and then he goes into shopping and shops and then he goes to his safehouse to go to sleep and then leaves. Scene 8 Julius goes out and then he meets Jonathan to tell him and then they leave the church and then the gang arrive to find out and then Julius kills them with Jonathan and then they get the randomly colored aqua to find it. Scene 9 Troy and Jonathan drive to the aqua and then the Vice Kings look on the road for them and then Julius kills them with Jonathan to stop for the burning aqua. Scene 10: Jonathan and Julius drives to find the three gang lieutenants Los Carnales gang member one Vice Kings gang member and one Westside Rollerz gang member and then they take care on the scene and then Julius kills them and then they arrive more and then they are killed and then more gang members arrive to look in and then they are killed by Julius who is looking and then leaves that area. Scene 11: Julius and Jonathan gets into the 4-door car. Scene 12 Julius and Jonathan has a group of Stillwater Police Officers and SWAT arrive and then they kill them together to escape the area and then they drive away to lose them and then gets to the Forgive and Forget Store. Scene 13 Julius takes Jonathan back to the church to keep him safe and then he drives to his safehouse and then goes to sleep and then drives to the casino to check it out and then leaves and then drives to the strip club to check it out and then drives to meet his friend. *Scene 14 Julius is phoned by Jonathan to know why it's the busy and important idea and then he goes to the Los Carnales Stronghold and then goes inside that building and then the Los Carnales arrive to shoot at Julius and then Julius kills the Los Carnales and then he finishes and kills them optionally and leaves. Scene 15 Julius drives and chases down the Los Carnales lieutenant and then kills the Los Carnales lieutenant and then leaves that area. Scene 16 Julius goes to meet a gang alternative member named Cheryl Lam (Lady Gaga) who goes to meet and then they get a car to intercept a truck and then they intercept it. Scene 17 Julius gets into the escort. Scene 18 Julius hijacks the truck with Cheryl Lam and then the driver drives and then Julius kills the driver and then it stops. Scene 19 Julius gets into the truck and then he knows that Cheryl Lam is busy and then Julius goes to his house to spend and enjoy time and then he goes to sleep and then he goes out to find what's going on. Scene 20 Julius goes to drive and visit Cheryl Lam to tell her that it's a situational conclusion to do so and tell her it's here and then he drives to get a car and then Jonathan pulls over to the Zicron and drive to the beginning of the race. Scene 21 Julius gets close to the driver while Jonathan drives with him and then he taunts the driver and then they don't pay the race because of this and then Julius drives to his house and then picks up food from the store and then meets up with Jonathan again. Scene 22 Julius is meeting up with Cheryl Lam to tell her that it was obnoxious and then tells her this rule and then he drives to Donnie's shop. Scene 23 While Julius arrived at Donnie's he meets Donnie (Andrew Kishino) and then the Westside Rollerz arrive and then Julius kills them and then sticks with Donnie. Scene 24 Julius and Donnie has a group of two bodyguards and then Julius kills them and then he makes Donnie run for it. Scene 25 Julius knows that Donnie is tricked and then he goes for Cheryl Lam and then chase after her to the suburbs and go to the Forgive and Forget to know this. Scene 26 Julius stops chasing Cheryl and then Cheryl gets away and then Julius drives to a shop to pay the money and then goes to the house and then he cleans the dishes and then he goes to sleep and then wakes up to start his career and then he drives to do a next job. *Scene 27 A grateful Donnie takes Cheryl Lam to meet a gang associate named Cast *Keith David as Julius Little, A saint. *John Turturro as Jonathan, A corrupt police officer working in the Stillwater Police Department. *Jason C. Miller as Jackson, A 3rd street saint gang member. *Mike Smith as Indy, A gang member of the Saints. *Lady Gaga as Cheryl Lam, A lieutenant in the Saints. *Sy Smith as Aisha, A girl. *Antwon Tanner as Billy Means, A drug trafficker. *Bill Cobbs as Hugo, A gang member and drug trafficker. *Andrea Zafra as Luz, A resident. *Carlos Ferro as Manuel, A friend. *Michael Clarke Duncan as Benjamin King, A manager. *Ogie Banks as Warren Williams, A hip hop rapper. *Luke Evans as Smitrovich Willis, An assassin. *Amy Hill as Tanya Winters, A lady. *David Carradine as William Sharp, A management agent. *Jason Gederick as Hugo, An illegal street racer. *Andrew Kishino as Donnie, A mechanic.